


杀手屋

by hydrviolence



Category: Aquaman (2018), Insidious (Movies), John Wick (Movies), The Conjuring (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Alternate Universe - John Wick (Movies) Setting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: 看《疾速追杀（John Wick）》时，脑补Orm把Willem Dafoe演的角色拖回家照料，于是有了这篇。AU应该算是掺入《疾速追杀》里的杀手世界和Patrick Wilson演的恐怖片世界的……某种世界。我完全不会写杀手，所以涉及杀手的段落少、假且可笑。重点是鸡毛蒜皮和Vulko带孩子……





	1. Orm的房间 & 白蜡树屋

_“你不怕死，就不会怕活着。”_ 或者， _“正好相反……你不怕活着，就不怕死。”_  
从窗口看着太阳在楼房缝隙间落下时，这句话原因不明地出现在Orm脑子里。可以肯定，这不是他的话。Orm觉得应该是自己在哪里读到过，或者听到过，只是想不起出处。不怕死，所以不怕活；不怕活，所以不怕死。Orm咀嚼着。对于一名以处理灵异事件为业的前杀手而言，这话像超市买来的切片面包，似乎不该说没有什么味道，但确实尝不出什么特别味道。他吃了，可要他就此发表点什么感想，寻摸些什么意义，又说不上来。  
没什么感想。又似乎会想到什么。  
Orm拉上窗帘，去拿了片面包吃，等着Vulko醒来。

再次遇到Nuidis Vulko纯属偶然，偶然得令人起疑。  
应该从周六上午讲起，当时，Orm在他和搭档的工作室——也是搭档家的地下室里，分析客户送来的录音，试图从中发现“非人类的呼号”。结果，在听到“非人类的呼号”前，他们先听到了敲门声。是两个女孩上门来委托调查。  
“我们放学回家，”年长的女孩说，“是昨天，星期五。”  
年纪小的女孩一本正经地点了点头。  
“我们喜欢选不同的路线回家。每天换一条路，不重复。”年长的女孩继续讲。  
Orm也点了点头。可以理解这种回家策略，聪明之举。  
“昨天是星期五，所以我们打算绕远路。”  
“好的。”Orm拿着本子和笔，等着需要记下的东西出现。  
“我们路过白蜡树屋。”  
“白蜡树屋？”  
女孩从背包里取出地图。“我们喜欢带着地图。”她似乎觉得需要解释为什么有地图。“在……”展开地图，她用手指着上面一点，“这里。屋后有棵白蜡树，所以我们叫它白蜡树屋。”  
“好。”Orm记下来。  
“是杀手屋。”年纪小的女孩突然开口。  
“杀手屋？”  
“有个杀手，他把要杀掉的人带到房子里，然后……”她做出开枪的手势，“砰！”  
“哦。”  
“然后他上楼去睡觉。”看起来她不仅不害怕，还相当喜欢这个故事。  
“是传说。”年长的女孩，应该是年幼女孩的姐姐，接过话头，“传说。”  
“这个‘传说’里还有什么内容？杀手现在还在屋里吗？”  
妹妹摇头。“杀手走了，他杀的人变成鬼魂，留在房子里。”  
Orm认真地记下来。  
姐姐决定把对话拉回正题。“我们昨天从那间房子路过，”她停下片刻，让Orm和他的搭档集中精神，听接下来的内容，“听见里面传来鬼叫。”  
“鬼叫？”  
妹妹当即扯开嗓门给他们做了个演示。  
“好好，明白了，明白了！”他们险些被震破耳膜，“你们当时听到……就这么大声吗？”  
姐姐摇了摇头。“她想进去看看，”她扫了妹妹一眼，“我没有让她进去，拖着她回家了。今天她还是想去捉鬼，我说我们最好找专业人士。”  
看来Orm和搭档就是她们找到的“专业人士”。  
“这是明智之举。”搭档说。  
“我们会调查的。”Orm说。  
女孩掏出零花钱。“这是酬金。”她还留下一个电话号码。“有调查结果后打这个电话通知我们。”  
从什么时候起，孩子们变得比成人靠谱的？！Orm收下酬金，记下电话。在两个女孩离开后，拿起车钥匙准备出发。  
“你现在就去？”  
“应该只是几个青春期小孩在里面喝高了。”Orm抓起外套，“但万一其中有一个摔下楼梯没人救，岂不多了个鬼。‘非人类的呼号’就交给你了。”也许，他只是不想再听无聊的录音了。  
车发动起来的时候，Orm突然想到，如果他没有被迫退出，没准儿也有成为都市传说或者化身恶鬼的潜质。“国王”，最强大的杀手之一，因为阴沟翻船死不瞑目，心怀恨意在世间游荡，依靠镜子的反光和走火的枪支继续大开杀戒。这原本可以是他的故事，但现在不可能了。他早已不是杀手了。  
过去的老师阴了他一把，暗中联合他的同母异父哥哥逼他让出“国王”的位置，退出杀手行业。在当时，这事对Orm而言是一个巨大的打击，他不知道自己该干什么。如果他喝酒，那他可以靠在沙发里，开着电视、喝着酒，打发掉每天的时间。但可惜，他不饮酒，也不看电视，于是只能每天盯着墙发呆。这么盯了两个月，他完全可以当上世界盯墙冠军。  
 _“No one can stare at the wall as good as you, my baby-doll”_ ，有首歌这么唱。  
Murk看不下去了。他曾经是Orm的手下，在Orm被迫退出时，随着一起被扫地出门，改行当了个兽医。  
“兽医？！”这职业跟杀手实在不太搭界。  
“是。”  
“你怎么做到……”  
“过去的业余爱好。”  
看来找个业余爱好非常有必要。Murk虽然当起杀手来是个外强中干的杀手，当起兽医却似乎相当可靠。他看Orm整天盯着墙壁太瘆得慌，想劝Orm找个工作，或者找个爱好，或者……随便找点儿什么都好，只要别再盯着那可怜的墙。  
“你会把墙盯出个洞来。”  
Orm扫了他一眼，让他闭嘴。当时Orm身上还残留着点儿“国王”的高傲劲儿。  
Murk锲而不舍，给Orm介绍了宠物店的工作。Orm了解了一下动物们需要怎样的照料、可能因什么死亡后，觉得自己无法胜任这个工作。它们太容易死了。照料一个生物，让它不要死去，比杀死一个生物要困难太多了。兽医确实了不起，他想，接着想到了Vulko，立刻让自己不要再想了。  
拒绝掉宠物店工作后，不过两天，Orm看到了“抓鬼队”招人的启事。好吧，不是“抓鬼队”，是“超自然事件调查事务所”，后来改名叫“恶灵、怪物、魔鬼等你说不清是啥且警察不管的麻烦处理机构”。招聘到Orm之前，整队只有一个人。招聘到Orm之后，整队有两个人，也算是个相当正规的大型机构了，在地下室开工。他们处理的“灵异事件”有百分之九十九只是源于不太健康的管道、走错地方的老鼠、需要父母关注的孩子，和减肥期间每夜下楼偷吃还不好意思跟妻子坦白的丈夫。剩下百分之一的“灵异事件”倒还真的有些诡异之处。这类真诡异事件中，搭档负责看和听、负责调查和处理；Orm负责抓住抖动的椅子腿、顶住咔嗒作响的柜门、拽回被不明力量拉着走的小孩，以及抱紧惊声尖叫的搭档。搭档对魂魄、灵体之类比较敏感，而Orm……即使有个恶鬼穿着啦啦队短裙在他面前跳舞他也看不到。Orm觉得搭档选择他，正是因为他不敏感，而且身体强壮、情绪稳定、临危不惧。毕竟过去是个杀手。  
“还有，你长得和善、可靠。”搭档又补上一点，“让人放松，觉得有你在问题肯定能够解决。”  
Orm狐疑地对着镜子照了照，发现镜子里的人完全没有杀手气息，看起来极其温和普通。一个有家室的三十岁男人，拥有一栋房子，一辆车，一个妻子，一个女儿，做着收入稳定可观的合法工作，在周末打理他的宝贝草坪、洗他的宝贝车。镜子里的就是这种人。除了Orm实际上没有妻子、孩子，也没有房子、草坪，他的车窗盖着一层灰尘。还有，发迹线居然有点儿令人担忧。他是什么时候变成这样的？  
无论如何，车是真需要洗了。Orm把车在停在“杀手屋”旁边，下车开始调查。他在正门前犹豫了一下，没有敲门或撬门。而是转到屋后，爬上白蜡树，发现只需一跃就可扒上二楼房间的窗台。透过窗户玻璃能看见屋内状况，有个人在里面，背对着窗口，坐在椅子上，旁边是一张桌子，桌上只有一瓶喝了一半的酒。除此之外，没发现其他人。而从室内情况看，应该是已经废弃的空房，地上有垃圾，墙纸剥落，到处是灰尘。Orm跃上窗台，现在他能看得更清楚了。背对窗口的人，是被绑在椅子上的，双手绑在椅背后，手上有血。Orm试了试窗户，没有锁。什么人这样粗心大意？  
他从窗口进入，观察四周，确认安全后转到被绑的人面前。这人头垂得很低，不省人事，脸和衣服前襟上盖着一层血迹，莫名有些眼熟。看来昨晚叫唤的鬼就是他了，Orm想，所幸那两个孩子没进来。然后，他才反应过来为什么会觉得这人眼熟。这是Vulko。


	2. 白蜡树屋 & Murk的动物诊所

一侧墙壁上的薄荷色房门里传出冲水声。  
是抽水马桶。好吧，那门里是卫生间。Orm想，他至少知道卫生间在哪儿了。  
卫生间里有人，而且八成是把Vulko揍出一脸血的人。此人刚刚方便完，眼看就要出来了。  
Orm瞥了一眼桌上空掉一半的酒瓶，希望卫生间里刚解过手的人有良好的卫生习惯，知道洗个手。不过，其实不管洗手还是不洗手，区别也不大。  
那人一出卫生间就被Orm使酒瓶放倒了，不仅没有注意到是谁袭击了他，甚至根本没来得及注意到自己被袭击了。Orm迅速搜了他的身。手机、枪、刀、巧克力糖、钱包里有证件和几张钞票，裤子口袋里有几根捆扎带。Orm把证件塞进自己口袋，扔下手机，拿起刀和枪。用刀切开束住Vulko的捆扎带。  
“醒醒。”他压低声音，晃了晃Vulko。  
Vulko没反应。  
“配合一下，”情况所迫，他给了Vulko一巴掌，“能走吗？”  
Vulko睁了眼，但眼神涣散。Orm不确定他是否能认出自己。没办法了，Orm还是用一边膀子把Vulko架起来，另一只手举着枪，往楼下走去。  
楼梯上没有人，从楼梯最后一阶到正门也没有人。这种状况下，Orm觉得还是不必去查看其他房间是否有人了。他直接打开正门出去，把Vulko塞进汽车后座，踩油门离开。虽然不该在开车时打电话，他还是打了个电话给搭档。  
“让小孩别进杀手屋？”  
“什么？”刚接起电话的搭档没反应过来。  
“上午来的那两个孩子。你打电话告诉她们，千万别进委托我们查的房子。”  
“怎么了？你在房子里见到什么了？”他紧张起来。  
“人。”  
“人？”  
“杀手之类。”  
“你报警了吗？”  
“没有，他们已经离开了。但是，你让孩子别靠近那里。”  
“好。”  
“跟她们说点什么，比如房子里有专业人士也无法解决的恐怖之物，专门吃小孩之类。只要让她们不进房子，不要靠近，连那条路也别再走。”  
“我明白了。”  
Orm挂掉电话，从后视镜查看后座的Vulko。Vulko的眼睛闭着，了无生气，Orm不知道他是陷入昏迷，还是其他什么情况。目前，最保险的做法是带Vulko去Continental Hotel。在那里，他们能够获得绝对的安全，没有人敢来伤害，他还可以给Vulko叫个医疗服务。但非常可惜，拜Vulko所赐，Orm已经回不去了，他进不了Continental Hotel，也不再没有金币了。  
还是给Arthur打电话，交给Arthur来处理。毕竟，Vulko是Arthur的人，该由Arthur负责。但在按下呼出键前，Orm又犹豫了。他没有打给Arthur，转而拨出Murk的号码。  
“Murk，能帮个忙吗？”  
“什么？”  
“我会付医疗费。”  
“什么情况？”  
“有个病号。我们这就过去。”

在Murk的动物诊所，兽医低头看着Vulko。  
“这是病号？”  
“是。”  
“你是要我杀他，还是要我治他？”Murk问。  
“呃……”  
“我记得你上回提到Vulko，说的话是：‘如果再见到他……’”  
……照着脑袋来一枪。Orm还记得。“此一时，彼一时。”他解释。  
“你总是偏袒Vulko。”Murk不太赞成也不太满意地扫了他一眼。  
“我……”Orm发现自己很难对此控诉进行反驳。  
“钱准备好了吗？治Vulko不会便宜。”很明显，Murk心情不好。  
Orm点了点头。  
Murk去处理Vulko。Orm等着，感觉自己是在医院走廊里等待的患者家属。有这种感觉简直无法解释。他还记得最后一次，不，不对，是上一次见到Vulko的情形。

“杀了我吧！”当时，他这样冲Arthur吼道。  
但Arthur垂下手，收起枪来。“不，你是我弟弟。”  
“你应该杀了我。”  
“Orm……”  
“我宁可去死。”  
Arthur叹了口气，抱起双臂。“我们谈谈。”  
在Orm看来，Arthur太缺乏防备，缺得过头儿。“谈什么？”  
“如果你今天不能接受，也许以后，你心情好一些的时候。”  
“没什么可谈的。”Orm咬着牙。即便对手已经失败、看似没有武器，也不该把自己的武器放下。把枪收起来也太不专业了。Arthur如此放松、不必警惕，意味着……Orm观察四周。“你出来！”  
“谁？”Arthur似乎并不明白，不安地往身后望。  
他是真傻，还是装傻？“我知道你在这儿。”Orm对还未出现的人说，“Vulko，出来吧。”  
Vulko从柱子后的阴影里走出来，端着枪。  
Arthur比Orm吃惊。“Vulko？”  
“保险措施。”Vulko说，枪口对着Orm。  
Orm可以冷笑了。“叛徒，阴险小人……”他感到词汇量有限是一件多么悲伤的事，他想用一切最难听的词辱骂Vulko，可在这个节骨眼儿上却想不起几个，“混蛋，你早就想把我干掉，现在如愿以偿了。”  
“我不想。”Vulko说。  
“开枪，杀了我。被你杀死……”  
“Orm，”Vulko在叫他，“你不明白吗，都结束了。你可以走了。”  
Orm往后退了一步。“好吧。”他举起双手，“好吧。”他做了几次深呼吸。  
“等你平静下来。”Arthur说。  
“好。”Orm扭头，装作走开，摸出口袋里的钢笔。人总得随身携带些看似普通用品的杀人凶器。他取下笔帽，猛地转身，扑向Arthur。他知道自己不可能碰到Arthur，但是……  
枪响。Vulko把他撂倒了。是冲着腿开的枪，该死！  
“Orm！”他听见Arthur在叫他。  
接着是Vulko的声音：“别靠近，他没事。”  
这就是为什么他可以跟Arthur和解，但绝不可能跟Vulko和解。  
Vulko带着Arthur离开后，Orm爬起来，给腿上的伤口止血。在他考虑接下来该怎么办的时候，Murk开着车赶来了。“Vulko通知我，说你受伤了。”

“我把能缝起来的地方缝了。”Murk走过来，“不过，他以后大概得在牙医身上花一大笔。”  
Orm从椅子里站起来。  
“Vulko死不了。没伤到要害，都是皮肉伤，不过够他疼的。”  
“拷问？”Orm问。  
“可能。”Murk带他去看Vulko。  
Vulko裹在一件大褂里，看起来比刚来时更死气沉沉，一块面团都会比他更有生气。  
“他……没事吧？”Orm有点担心。  
“没事。”  
“他还没醒过来。”  
“是麻醉，过几个小时就醒了。”  
“哦。”Orm奇怪自己怎么没想到，但是……兽医给人类麻醉没问题吗？“你不会把他治死了吧？”  
“应该不会。”  
“你一般治的都是猫狗。”  
“不止猫狗。”Murk说，“还有兔子，还有仓鼠。今天上午，有只仓鼠就死在我眼前。”  
“为什么死的？”  
“不是医疗事故。那仓鼠太老了。”  
“哦。”  
“它活够本儿了。”


	3. Orm的房间 & Vulko的房间

_“顺从命运胜过顺从生活。”_  
Orm开车载Vulko回自己住处，半路上这句话毫无来有地出现在他脑中。命运和生活，是什么意思？他又把这句话反复想了两遍，仍然不能明白它有什么意思。这不是他的话，应该是他从哪里读到或听到的，只是想不起出处。  
他看了看后座里仍然没有醒来的Vulko。命运……  
如果命运真有其书写者，那么为他编造这份命运的肯定是个糟糕透顶的作者。既无能力，又非常懒惰，让俗套的剧情、刻意的转折和陈词滥调充斥全文，潦草又敷衍地写下故事，非常不负责任。比如，他和Vulko再次相遇这一件事，不管从哪个角度看都太巧合、太突兀，连个铺垫和伏笔都没有。在故事里读到这样的段落，读者们肯定会连连摇头：“刻意，太刻意了。”作者的意图昭然若揭：为了让他们相遇，而强行让他们相遇。  
他们相遇了，Vulko在他身边。  
Orm没有房子和草坪，他在公寓楼里租了一间屋。他把Vulko抱上楼，带进自己的房间，安顿在自己的窄床里。  
他的屋子很小，只有一个卫生间和一个房间。房间同时扮演客厅、卧室、工作室和厨房的角色，里面放置有一张单人床——为了节省空间，非常窄；还有一张沙发、一张桌子；一个柜子里混放着衣服、书和杂物，外加一个冰箱。Orm不是负担不起更宽敞的住宅，只是所有空角落和没有人睡在里面的房间会令他觉得有什么不对劲，太空了。一个能将他紧紧包裹起来的狭小空间会令他更安全，也更自在。  
Orm再次检查了门锁和窗锁。  
墙壁很薄，隔音效果极差。他能从声音掌握周围的环境，知道楼上的夫妻什么时候因为什么吵架；隔壁男人做爱的规律；另一位邻居会在每天晚上十点准时打开电视，让电视开到第二天早晨六点。有时候他会听到孩子的吵闹声或哭泣声，仍然没有找到声音出处。薄墙是他选择这里的另一个原因，糟糕的隔音是一种防卫用的安全措施，而且他喜欢周围住户的声音传进他的房间。就像是他们的生活也随着声音渗透墙壁，灌注进Orm的房间，让他这里也有“生活”，感觉被生活环绕。  
Orm从柜子顶端的鞋盒里取出武器。如果在“杀手屋”里施行拷问的人，发现是他带走了Vulko，并追查到这里，他会需要保护自己。虽然Orm觉得，靠着他过去的声誉，应该没有哪个杀手敢来寻死。他不再是“国王”，但毕竟曾经是“国王”。  
Vulko仍然没有醒来，睡在窄床上，盖着棕色的被子。为什么他要救Vulko？Orm自问。他当然要救Vulko。他当然是恨Vulko的，过去恨，恨不得杀了他。昨天认出Vulko时，他只想把他带走。现在，他有多恨呢？  
Orm有种奇妙的感觉，好像他是个孩子，伸手接住落下的枯叶，收藏进抽屉里。把Vulko从后座里抱出来时，他忽然注意到，Vulko其实挺瘦小。真奇怪，他过去从来没有注意到，也许因为Vulko现在老了，更可能因为他长大了。

小时候，Orm经常去Vulko家里。  
Vulko是Orm父亲的手下，但一开始带他去Vulko家的不是父亲，而是母亲。当她有事情要办，需要离开时，就把Orm交给Vulko照看。  
Orm记得第一次去的情形，他坐在Vulko家的沙发上，看着母亲和Vulko交谈，感到困惑：母亲和在家里时不一样了，他不知道是为什么。她很放松，看起来变了个人。事后想起来，Orm明白自己其实不了解母亲，大概也不了解父亲。不能陪伴孩子时，母亲宁可把孩子放在朋友身边，也不愿意把孩子留在丈夫身边。过去发生过什么，让她选择这样做？  
“这是Vulko，你认识的。”母亲介绍。  
Orm点点头，他不记得过去是否见过Vulko。  
母亲出门后，Vulko会看着他不要出事，给他做饭吃，并安顿他去睡觉。Vulko的屋子很大，有很多房间，其中多数都是空着的。有一个空房间给Orm住。  
Orm记得自己第一次留下过夜。空房间里几乎没有家具，空空荡荡。床单和枕头很干净，也很新，没有任何能让Orm感到熟悉或提供安慰的气味。  
“晚安。”Vulko在门口说，关掉房间里的灯，又关上房间门。  
Orm留在黑暗之中。  
在家里，他自己的卧室里，有一盏夜灯。每个夜晚，夜灯都会亮上整夜，温柔地照亮房间，确定地告诉Orm一切都好，一切都安全，没有鬼影和怪物藏匿，没有什么可怕的。  
但Vulko的屋子里没有夜灯，他给Orm住的房间在关灯之后漆黑一片。  
Orm屏着呼吸，在床上缩了一会儿。他很努力地让自己勇敢，不想在母亲和父亲的熟人面前表现出胆小、软弱。但最后，他还是从床上跳下来，推门跑了出去。  
走廊里的灯亮着。Orm站在走廊里，在房间门口犹豫了一会儿。他探头看看黑洞洞的房间里，还是没有勇气进去睡觉。于是，Orm去找Vulko了。  
Vulko在客厅。Orm床着睡衣，犹犹豫豫地走过去，希望不用做什么引人注意的事情Vulko就能注意到他。  
Vulko注意到了。“怎么了？”他问。  
“在家里，我的房间里有小灯。”  
“小灯？”  
“晚上一直亮着的。但是……”Orm扭头指指Vulko给他住的空房间，“你的房间里没有。”  
“是的，没有。”  
“我想要小灯。”Orm说。  
Vulko在Orm面前蹲下身。“你担心黑暗里藏着可怕的东西？”  
Orm没有承认。  
“嗯……Orm，”Vulko看着他，“黑暗是安全的。”  
Orm听着。  
“人看不到黑暗里有什么，所以会害怕。反过来想，你在黑暗里，也没有什么能看到你。没什么比黑暗更安全的。不要想黑暗里有什么。想象你藏在黑暗里，没有谁或什么东西能看到你、发现你、伤害你。你躲起来了，黑暗掩护你。”  
Orm没吭声，想象着像钻进被子一样钻进黑暗，像躲进柜橱一样躲进黑暗。  
“好了，去睡吧。”Vulko站起身，往给Orm的房间走去。Orm迟疑片刻，跟了上去。  
Orm爬回床上，盖好被子。  
“如果你还是害怕，可以开着房间的门。走廊里的灯是亮的。”Vulko说。  
那天晚上，Orm开着房间的门。不过，住了几次之后，他的胆子就大了，不再害怕黑暗。他感觉到，Vulko是对的，黑暗包裹并保护着他，令他安全。  
随着后来一次次待在Vulko家的机会，Orm跟Vulko熟悉起来。  
Orm认为Vulko很奇妙：他不热情，但是温和；平静、沉稳，又不显得冷酷；而且非常有耐心。  
Orm知道，成年人经常烦躁、发脾气，但Vulko不发脾气，似乎根本不会发脾气。Vulko是稳定可靠的。  
Vulko讨厌肢体接触。他从来不拥抱任何人，也不喜欢握手或拉手。  
Vulko从来不看电视。他有电视，从来没有打开过。至少Orm在的时候没有打开过。  
Vulko很少表扬人，也很少批评人，从不奖励，也不惩罚。这意味着Orm做得好也不会有巧克力，犯了错也不会被剥夺晚饭。  
说起晚饭，Vulko酷爱蔬菜。他们的饭里有大量的西兰花、胡萝卜、芹菜、菠菜及其他蔬菜。虽然不喜欢吃，Orm还是会老老实实吃光。他总会把最讨厌的蔬菜放在第一个最先吃完，再吃其他稍微不那么讨厌的。所以，最先被吃的一般是胡萝卜。Orm不知道Vulko怎么发现他讨厌胡萝卜的，但某一天，他发现端上桌的胡萝卜片形状变了，不是圆形，而是像……星星。  
“胡萝卜怎么了？”Orm忍不住好奇。  
“切成了花的样子。虽然不会改变味道。”Vulko说，有些尴尬，“不过会让小孩喜欢吃一些，”仍然尴尬，“我看到有人这么说。”  
“我不是小孩了。”Orm声称，“不需要切成花也能吃。”  
“我明白了。”  
“圆形的胡萝卜片就可以。”Orm怕他不明白。  
“好的。”  
除了这次愚蠢的胡萝卜事件，Vulko一般不会把他当小孩对待。他用跟成人交谈的语言、语调对他说话，用对待成人的方式对待他。  
母亲失踪之后，父亲开始让Vulko教导他。Orm待在Vulko家的时间就更多了。Vulko给了他钥匙，一共三把：大门的钥匙、Orm房间的钥匙和书桌抽屉的钥匙，拴在一个钥匙环上。  
在Vulko的家里，有一个房间是Orm的。  
有时候，在上床之后，睡着之前，Orm会从床上下来，光着脚不穿拖鞋，走到房间门口。他会轻轻推开门，不发出一点声音，惦着脚尖出去，穿过走廊，探头往客厅看。  
Vulko在客厅里，收拾武器和工具，看书，或者喝酒。Orm试图根据日常行为进行推理，总结出Vulko在什么情况下会喝酒，但从没成功。  
无论如何，只要看一眼，看到Vulko还在。Orm就会感到安心，然后安心地蹑手蹑脚返回房间，爬上床安心地睡觉。  
Orm想到过，也许Vulko知道他会偷看，所以在他睡下后，Vulko有意待在客厅里，让他安心。也许……也许Vulko并不知道。

后来有一天，Orm发现Vulko在公园里跟另一个孩子见面。  
那个孩子，不，应该已经算青年人了，他冲上去拥抱等待的Vulko，大力拍打Vulko的后背。  
笨蛋！躲在灌木丛后的Orm心里骂道，Vulko讨厌肢体接触、讨厌拥抱，难道你不知道吗！  
可是Vulko并没有表现出厌恶，他微笑了，还拍了拍另一个孩子的后背。  
Orm瞬间全身冰凉。他偷偷看着Vulko和另一个孩子散步、交谈、微笑，觉得自己注视着的是另一个Vulko——完全陌生的人。他觉得自己一脚踩空，觉得自己掉进了冰洞，或者是枯井和地窖，在深深的地下，远离地面和其他人的地方，他困在下面，独自一人。  
他看着Vulko和另一个孩子分手、离开，才从灌木丛里出来，把Vulko给他的钥匙扔进最近的垃圾桶。  
这一冲动之举害得他不得不在半夜里再次跑到公园来，把垃圾桶里翻倒，把里面的东西扒拉出来，在肮脏的纸巾、吃剩的鸡骨头、发臭的面包、丢了脑袋的洋娃娃及其他难以想象的垃圾中疯狂翻找。  
“你疯了。”在公园过夜的半疯的流浪汉说。  
Orm不理他。最终，他还是从垃圾里找出了钥匙，握在手里。

 


	4. Vulko的房间 & Orm的房间

旅行。  
Orm记得那是旅行，和母亲一起的旅行。  
“我们出去。”她一只手拉着Orm，另一只手把包扔进车的后座，“行李已经收拾好了。快上车。”  
当时是后半夜，已经过了午夜，但离天亮还有很久，钩状的月亮挂着。“去哪里？”Orm坐进车里。  
“很远的地方。”母亲说，把车发动起来。  
Orm看着黑暗、路边的树干和远处的灯光在车窗口流过，月亮是不变的。在天亮之前，他睡着了。醒来时，他们在路上。他打开包，里面没有装他的玩具，而是装着他衣服、食物，还有几瓶水。  
“你饿吗？”母亲大声问。过去在家里，她从来不曾这样大声说话。  
Orm摇了摇头。母亲把一包巧克力递给他。Orm平时是不吃巧克力的。一切都变了，他们在路上。“这是旅行。”妈妈说，笑起来。  
他们在车里打开收音机，听着里面的随便什么，如果有一首歌他们喜欢，就一起跟着哼唱。母亲她不断地喝咖啡，然后还点起烟来。Orm过去从没有见过她抽烟。“抱歉，现在需要这个。”她说。晚上他们也不停车，Orm在夜里醒来，看到树冠在车窗外一闪而过，呼呼的风声覆盖着他们的车。看到月亮随着他们，母亲握着方向盘。  
“你困吗？”Orm问。  
“不。”  
“我们去哪里？”  
“一个地方。”她说，“任何地方。”  
Orm闭上眼睛，再次睁开又是白天。母亲已经蜕去了过去母亲的壳，她大声地说话、大笑着，给Orm讲故事，停车时大步走向便利店，Orm趴在车窗看着，她回来的时候边走边点起烟。她还是她，但她又不是她了，这个母亲更放肆、更快乐、无所畏惧。但当她以为Orm没有看到时，又显出焦虑、疲倦的面貌。她没有发现Orm注意到了。  
Orm犹豫了一下，不确定自己是否喜欢这个新的母亲。他喜欢，他喜欢新的母亲，Orm决定。  
他们在快餐店买垃圾食品，饥肠辘辘地大口咀嚼吞咽，两个人脸颊上都沾了酱汁。  
“看看你。”母亲笑着，用手指抹他的脸。  
“看看你！”他回击。  
他们用水打湿纸巾擦脸。母亲在晚上仍然不睡，车沿着路继续开，从一个路灯的光圈到下一个路灯的光圈，风被抛在后面，风摇动的树枝被抛在后面，Orm不知道车开向什么地方。也许不开向任何地方，他和妈妈永远会在路上，永远在旅行。这样也很好，月亮还在天上。  
但旅行结束得非常突然。Orm不记得那是第四天还是第五天，或者是第三天，还是某一天，天刚刚黑下来的时候，他们在加油站停了车，母亲给车加油，Orm觉得自己需要去卫生间。  
他洗手的时候，卫生间的门开了，有人站在门口。不进来，也不关上门。  
Orm抬起头。“父亲？”  
“手洗干净了吗？”父亲问。  
Orm关上水龙头。父亲扯下纸递给他，让他擦干手。然后扯着他，带他出去。  
外面有很多车和很多人——父亲的车和父亲的人。但是母亲的车消失了，母亲也消失了。  
父亲扯着他，往一辆开了门的车边走。Orm顺从地跟着走了几步，停下了。父亲扯着他，Orm往后蹭。  
“妈妈呢？”他问，“我妈妈去哪儿了？”  
正是在这个时候，Orm的父亲终于爆发，他松开Orm，蹲下身，双手抓住Orm的双肩。  
“你问你妈妈去哪儿了？”他低声问。  
Orm不敢回答。他听出父亲声音里危险的意味，他总是能分辨出来的。  
父亲双手施力，Orm感到自己肩膀里的骨头要被捏碎了。“我告诉你，你妈妈有个情人，还有另一个孩子……”父亲说。  
他没说完，Vulko介入了，左手抓住Orm父亲的右肩。“先回去，再说其他。”  
Orm睁大眼睛看着，看着父亲起身把Vulko推倒。在父亲背对他的时候，他可以跑走。但Orm知道，跑走会更糟糕。所以他站在原地，等着接下来发生什么。也许，他只是座雕像，一个石膏做的小孩，看着父亲再次转过身，面对自己。  
“你妈妈去投奔她的情人了，她还想带着你一起去。”  
Orm听着父亲说完，眨了眨眼睛，又眨了眨眼睛。可是，石膏做的小孩是不会眨眼的。  
“为什么要跟孩子说这个。”Vulko已经站起来，他没有去看Orm的父亲，俯下身，用右手握住Orm的手，带着他往开了门的车走去。Orm让Vulko领着自己上了车，安顿自己坐好，关上车门。  
Orm看着车窗外的景物动起来，知道车开了，加油站被抛在后面。他没问什么，什么都不再问了。Vulko握着他的手，像是握着气球垂下的线，或者拴住船的绳子。船在大海上，浪打过来，又退下了。Vulko一直用右手握着他的左手。  
Orm往车窗外看，非常奇怪，在天空中找不到月亮。月亮消失了，或者前几天他总是见到的月亮只是个幻象。

当时发生了什么？  
回想起来，Orm也不清楚。他半是知道，半是不知道，应该是明白的，又害怕弄清楚。在那次“旅行”之后，父亲开始训练他，让Vulko教他熟悉枪和刀。他不知道这是原先就计划好的，还是因为母亲的事。无论如何，他该长大了。  
Orm回忆起来，当时，他的年纪应该介于上午遇到的两个女孩之间，比年长的女孩年纪小，比年幼的女孩年纪大。现在的他，会尽一切努力，让两个孩子绝对不要靠近“杀手屋”。如同那是一个污染源，他会保护她们，不碰触危险，也不被危险的东西看到。但他自己在她们的年纪，已经用枪了。当时，他没觉得有什么大不了。  
Vulko呢？当时的Vulko在想什么？  
Orm吃光了作为晚饭的面包。Vulko还没有醒来。  
他给哥哥打了个电话。  
“Arthur，”打过招呼后，他问，“你最近见过Vulko吗？”  
“没有，他早就退休了。我在准备退休。”  
Orm考虑了一下。“我遇到Vulko了。”  
“在哪儿？他过得如何？”  
“有人想让他说话，我不知道他说了什么。”Orm不知道他哥哥能否反应过来。  
回答立刻就到了。“Vulko还好吗？”  
“还没死，死不了。”  
“你们现在在哪儿？”  
“我能照顾他，你不用过来。”Orm说，“只是提醒一下，当心点儿。”  
“我以为你讨厌Vulko。如果你不想跟他在一起，我去接他。”  
“没有讨厌到要命。”Orm更正，“目前没有讨厌到要命。你自己当心。”  
Orm挂掉电话。把搜来的证件照片发给哥哥，Arthur自然会查，自然会处理。Arthur比他知道分寸。  
在Orm二十岁出头的时候，Vulko对他说：“你失控了。”  
“不，我没有。”Orm知道自己没有失控。父亲已经去世，他接管一切。他滴酒不沾，更不要说毒品，他行事周密，从来不会浪费什么，无论金钱还是权力。他只专注于工作，而且已经颇有声望，听到他的名字时，有人会表现出敬畏或恐惧。他是“国王”。  
“你可以……”Vulko说，没说下去。再也没说什么。他不清楚Vulko想说他可以怎样。  
现在，Orm突然想到，他完全可以把Vulko留下来，带着Vulko就此消失，就像Vulko曾经让他消失。从一个世界消失，如同幽灵，侧身闪入另一个世界。

Orm记不清那是哪次生病。  
他坐在转椅上，一切围绕他旋转，他感到疲惫无力，之后高烧跟随而至。  
他仰躺在床上，烧得意识不清，烧得看到的一切都变成红色。红色的房子坍塌下来，将他掩埋，破碎的砖块是多孔的浮石把他的身体吸收，吸收殆尽，又是红色的房子坍塌下来砖石的海绵将他吸收。坍塌，之后是下一次，再一次，反反复复。  
但到了烧开始退的时候，就好了。不再有混乱的幻觉或梦境，他的脑子里变得清澈，虽然身体无力，但不再觉得难受。因为生病，也不需要学习或者做其他什么，他可以什么都不必做，只躺在床上，等着Vulko照料。  
当时他在Vulko家里，在Vulko给他的房间里。  
Vulko的左手腕打着石膏，不过不碍事。他们午饭喝了汤，里面有芹菜和蘑菇。Orm不喜欢吃芹菜，但芹菜在这碗汤里很好吃。  
“你想做点什么？”Vulko收走碗以后问。  
“不知道。”  
“要玩具吗？带过来了。”  
Orm不想见到玩具。  
“我可以给你读本书。”  
“好。”  
“看看有什么适合孩子的。”Vulko在书架上翻腾了一阵，“《金银岛》和《少年国王传奇》，你想要我读哪本？”  
他们大概把两本书都读了。Orm不记得书里的内容，只记得那天下着大雨，外面的世界毁灭再毁灭，一次又一次反复毁灭，但他和Vulko在屋里，安然无恙。

Vulko醒了。  
Orm注意到时，发现Vulko正注视着自己。  
“这是我家。”Orm说，去倒了一杯水，又拿了酸奶和吸管。他走回床边，把吸管一头插进杯子，另一头送到Vulko嘴边。  
Vulko顺从地喝了水，喝了点酸奶，又喝了点水。Orm架着他去用了卫生间，把他塞回床上，盖上被子，才开始审问。  
“我在做捉鬼的工作，调查一座闹鬼的屋子时，发现叫唤的鬼是你。”Orm觉得自己介绍得足够清楚了，“怎么回事？”  
“不走运。”Vulko回答，声音是哑的。  
“他们要逼你说出什么？”  
Vulko不开口，望着Orm。  
“跟Arthur有关？”  
Vulko还是不说话。  
“过去，我从来没害得你落到这种境地。”Orm说。  
Vulko微笑起来。  
肯定会疼，笑的时候他嘴里的伤口会疼。“别笑了。”Orm以“国王”的口气命令，“今天先休息，等你睡够了，我们再说。”  
“谢谢你，Orm。”致谢来得未免有点突然，Orm想着该说点什么时，Vulko已经缩进被子闭上眼睛了。  
“晚安。”Orm轻声说，去关了灯，在黑暗中坐进沙发里。今天晚上，他得睡在沙发上了，如果他睡觉的话。  
外面下起来雨，他听到雨声，还有邻居家电视的声音。黑暗是安全的，包裹房间。  
外面的世界毁灭又毁灭，他们在这里。

 

 

完

**Author's Note:**

> Murk就是一块砖，哪里需要哪里搬……  
> 我也不知道我在写什么。


End file.
